See my Eyes
by Psychic Emerald
Summary: Please help me! I fell something i cant see. I am falling! Falling in love! Nothing will cure this feeling. Am I hurt? Or am I healing? read and review pleasers... sleazer XD
1. Chapter 1 stalker

**me: Hey ev-**

**Buttercup: Please just go on with the damn story!**

**Me: ok ok!**

**Bubbles: We all are 17 in this story and this will have werewolfs in it!**

**Blossom: She owns a girl named Blush in this story mabye she will make more. and she came up with Blush.**

Its Wendsday afternoon and the girls just arrived at home. "I wish we could just fly home. My legs hurt." Bubbles complained. "The town is focused on us. If we fly we will be reconized! And everyone with stalk us! We must blend in." Blossom explained. "Is that why no one really sees me? Cause when I pass by everyone is looking to the sky, except th-" Bubbles was interupted by her green sister. "Well, they are dumb ass's! Like we are right in front of you! And you are staring in the sky? Idoits..." Buttercup said and flew upstairs, but came back to grab her sisters books and went back up stairs.

Soon she came back. Without a word and grabbed her sisters arms. She was going to fly off when Blossom grab her sister grabbed her ankle. "Buttercup what in the hell are you doing!" Blossom said softly in case someone heard the name Buttercup. One name and the town comes running. "If we travel slowly our rainbow trail would be faded." "But just in case we should walk. Professor wouldnt like seeing the house surrounded." She pulled down. Buttercup sighed and flowed sadly down. "Anyway where are we going." Bubbles said. "To buy some cute dresses for prom." Buttercup answer then strugged. "why?" Bubbles was going to say something when Blossom interupted. **(Why is Bubbles letting them take over?) **"Prom is Friday night." Buttercup smiled kindly and nodded. "its now or never..."

When they arrived the split up. Bubbles went left, Buttercup right and Blossom straight. 20 minutes later the girls came back meeting at the center of the store. **(more like palace, took them 10 minutes to come back!) **Each of then had a dress in their hands, but it wasnt for themselfs. Blossom gave Buttercup the dress then Buttercup gave Bubbles the dress she had and Bubbles passed hers to Blossom. They all giggled and when to the dressing room. Blossom dress was cute neon pink. It had one sleeve and wrinkled naturally. It was at mid-thigh. Buttercup dress was neon green flawless! It was at mid-thigh. It also had one sleeve and a strap and tight, sparkly and wrinkled at the boobs. Bubbles dress was beautiful and baby blue. It has no sleeves nor straps, had a neon blue ribbon in the middle and fluff a little at the bottom, oh and knee leveled.

"I love it." Buttercup said. Bubbles jumped and clapped in agreement and hugged Buttercup. Blossom smiled and joined in the hug. Afterwards the went to the register. The lady had a magizen and peeked at them. Her eyes widened. She screamed and jumped under her desk. "ummmm... ma'am are you-" Blossom yelled over the screaming. "STAY AWAY! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED THIS MORNING ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" She was crying. We saw her hit the silent alarm. "Blossom! Whats going on?!" The girl peeked at us then stood up. "Oh. ITs the POWERPUFF GIRLS! Sorry i freaked but wow its you!" The girls looked confused. "who are-" The police came it. "take it free." the casher wispered. "FREEZE! hands in the...POWERPUFF GIRLS!" They saw a crowd of people behide to police suddenly race towards them. "Run!" Blossom screamed at them. "Girls!" The cashier lefted the window and massage them to fly out. They quickly flew out and into their room window with the dresses. They puffed and huffed. "Hopefully no one... followed the trail from the sky." She beathed out.

They soon put on their matching pjs which was butty shorts and shirts that was showing their stomacks. They slept on their color of the bed which they shared and was king sized. Just when Butter cup was going to sleep, a male figure went by her window. She had a felling it wasn't a fan. But wait, it had to be. She crawled over blossom and snuck over to the window. She opened it and looked around. She heard a giggle and looked straight down then to the side cause she feel like someone was playing with her long hair. She breathed in and out and closed her eyes. The cool breeze in her hair and blowing her in the face. Soon she felt warm air near her lips. She opened her eyes calmly then they quickly widened. Then figure was in her face like he was going to kiss her. His eyes were green like hers, but darker and like stranger famliar. "AHHHHH!" She screamed. She pushed the figure away an screached her arm badly in a sharp metal on the window. She screamed louder. Blood fell on a tree's leafs below her. She stot the figure with her neon green lasers. As it fell from the tree, she slamed it down and flew so far back she hit the wall and made a dent.

"BUTTERCUP!" The pink and blue puffs ran to there sister. "What happened?!" Blossom said then held her breath as she spotted her sisters arm. "Your arm is badly screached!" Bubbles said gasping. "Come Buttercup. Lets clean that injury up." Bubbles helped up Buttercup. "Blossom, you comin" Blossom smiled. "Yes, im coming in a minute." When Bubbles and Buttercup went in the bathroom, Blossom flowed to the window and landed. She saw the blood and opened the window looking down seeing the fallin blood. Her heart felt like it stopped. A figure was touching her blood it smelled then licked it and watched it as it put something in its pocket. "Sick.." She wispered. He looked up growling. "epp..." She gasped. He was going to attack then he stopped. "Stay away from my sister!" That made him stop. The word 'my sister'. Before he could run, she shot neon pink lazers at him, but sadly missed. He got away. She had anger just flash over her just then. As she closed the window she narrowed her eyes to a claw mark on the glass. "hmm..." She was thinking, then left to go help Buttercup and Bubbles.

Bubbles: whos the mistery man?

Blossom:We know its a rowdyruff boy.

Me: Wait and spoil the story!

Buttercup: Well it is pretty obvious

Blossom: I think is B-

Me: *slaps handon Blossom's mouth* Shut it bloss!

Buttercup: Bye before anything else slips... The figure is going to be revealed in chapter 3

Me: BUTTERCUP!


	2. Chapter 2 prom night fight

Me: Sorry They kill me and tape me up if i talk too long...

PPG & RRB: UH HUH!

Next Morning

Buttercup was in her bed sound asleep."Buttercup get up time for school! Wake up!" All Blossom heard was "I dont care." Blossom flowted over her and yanked all the covers away. Buttercup was cold. "Stop.." she mumbled moving her hand for the covers then some thing cold touched her back and she hoped up. "Ouch!" They both rubbed their forehands. Blossom was in her face which made them bump heads. "Get up and ready. The Professor is fixing breakfast." Blossom was wearing a tu-tu that was hot pink and stripe pink and white leggings. Her T-shirt was plain and light pink with pink converses. "Buttercup the professor also said you are not skipping school no more and to let sure you are ready and leaving on time." She rolled her eyes at Blossom and got up stretching and yawning. She pushed Blossom out the door. "Ok im going, im going!" Blossom lefted Buttercup alone.

Buttercup looked in the walk-in closet. She went straight the green section. She dressed in some camofloge skinny jeans, neon green tank top that had a cricked sparkly black bow on it and boots that look like high tops. Her hair was long all the way to her butt. She she went to her bathroom and took out some sessiors and cut her hair so it stopped at her middle back. 'Why did I want it so long?' She thought. She walked down stairs to the table. "Hey buttercup" The professor and Bubbles said together. "Buttercup your food is cold and you need to hurry up." Buttercup sat down and shot her lazers at her food and rushed. She ate most of it til Bubbles grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. "Ouch! Watch my arm!" "Sorry.." Bubbles said. She had white bandage on her arm. Also Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tank top and mini jean skirt and blue flats. Her hair was still in two pony tails as always. They walk to school.

*In 7th period*

Buttercup was feeling uncomfortable during all of school a new kid kept staring at her. Good thing he wasnt in her 7th period class. She was talking to a girl named Sammy, but everyone calls her Sam. They were best friends she had on combat boots baggy shorts with a yellow tank top. "OK class time to go to the library." "Maybe I dont wanna go to a dumb ass liberry." "Language Buttercup and its library."

*Library*

-Buttercup's P.O.V-

I was look for a book. "this is fucking pointless!" The librarinen shushed me as i shushed her back. I was going to read the back the get my sister to write it for me. I saw one that said '15 reasons why'. When I picked it up, I quickly dropped it. He was behide the book. He reached for me. I backed away and gasped as i ran away. I bumped into Sam and Mitch. "Whats wrong Butters" Mitch asked. I was breathing fast and I guess they noticed. "The new kid?" Did she read me mind? How did she know? "Ye..yeah" Mitch smiled. "Well, Ill be by your side next time." I knew Mitch was inlove with me. He had put his arm around my shoulder. I felt good like that, but I dont love him back. And I can't tell him that.

*Lunch*

"What the hell do you fucking want you fucking creep!" He stood their with at dumb evil grin he gives like at the library and everywhere he sees me. "Why you staring you stalker. See something you like cause you can have it!" He stands there giggling. "Fu-" "BUTTERCUP!" I turned to see Blossom and the princiable. "aww shit..." I mumbled. Atleast he moved... nevermind cause he is still staring. That little-. 'Buttercup stop!' No Blossom stop reading my mind! its my mind! 'Your getting suspended for a week now Buttercup..' And...

*Tonight*

We all were dressed to go. Sam was waiting for us outside. I dont know why I was exicite. Probably it part of being a teen. We hugging the professor and left. As we started to ride, we were singing Boom boom pow by Black eyed peas as it was my raping turn. "I got that boom booom pow that bitch is jacking my style. They like to copy my swagger, Im on the next shit ya'll. Im so 3008, you so 2000 late! I got that Boom Boom Boom that future Boom Boom Boom. Let me get it now!" Everyone started. "Gotta get that Boom Boom Boom! Gotta get that Boom Boom Boom!" Soon we made it and walked inside. The place was loud and packed. The lights were flashing. "Awesome!" Me and my sister said while spliting up. I was going to dance til I saw that new kid. I froze. Thank god Sam got me. "Want to get some punch?" I gagged. "Hell no! That stuff has nasty ingredents in it and is probably reused!" She nodded. And took me to Mitch. "Buttercup I have something to tell you." He was looking at my neck. I touched it feeling quite uncomfortable. "what." Please dont ask me out! "Im a vanpire." I burst out laughing. "seriously!" "Yea Mitch your to old to be saying shit like that! hahahaha!" He pushed me againist the wall. And open his mouth. I stopped laughing. He showed me his red and white eye. "Your blood is pure and unique. If i drink it i will have your power." I was acting dumb. Vanpire or not they cant knoww that i know i have powers. "w-w-What powers?" I admite i was scared. I couldnt move. "Sammy is my servant." He said licking my neck. Then his fangs touched my necked as I closed my eyes.I opened them as he flew into a wall everyone was exiting and panicing. A huge black wolf save me.


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnap

Me: HOLA!

Buttercup: English!

Blossom: she said hello in spanish..

*Buttercup slaps blossom in the face. Blossom is shocked*

Buttercup: ENGLISH! Fuck Spanish!

Me: Thats it buttercup time out! That means you do disclaimer!

Buttercup: UGH! If she own us then the show would still be on! Duh! Think!

Me: Places everyone! places! Chapter 3

~Buttercup's POV~

Everyone was running and screaming. I stood confused, the huge black wolf bow down for me to hop on. I look over my shoulder to see Mitch standing up running to me. Then I look at the exit. "BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP!" My two sisters cried out my name, waving me over to follow. I ran to them...or at least tried. The wolf and Mitch ran toward me that animal was faster. On my left more vampires came threw the window. Some biting people, most of them chasing me. "BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! MEET ME IN THE FOOTBALL FIELD!" They nodded and ran outside to meet me their. I saw a short cut behide me, where that wolf and vampire were. I inhaled and exhaled. I turn around, run towards them. They looked confused ,but kept coming. I could of flew or super speed, but Blossom say only If im beaten. And no one not even fucking monsters can brake me! IM THE TOUGHEST ONE! I leaped in the air over their heads. I saw that everyone was either dead or gone. Leaving only me. I landed behide them. Two wolfs were in my way. One had blonde fur and blue eyes. The other had red fur and red eyes. I went straight to them. I back flip - kicked the red one and punched the blonde. They whimper and make my trip on the Blondy leg. Oh my god! Is god testing my strength! I landed on my already injured arm. A painful scream escaped my lips. My arm was bleeding all over again. I couldn't get up. Oh well! Time to fly! Before in could, Blossom came threw the window. "Butterc-" she was tackled by a vampire. Then Bubbles came in terrified. "OMG!" "BUBBLES A LITTLE HELP HERE HURRY!" She run to my side a gently picked me up. "blossom let go!" Blossom threw the vampire into a wall. We all jumped out the window. We flew home when we were out of sight. Half way I felt dizzy.

~Bubbles POV~

I was very scared back there. Why do they want Buttercup? "Buttercup what did you do back the-" I saw her was way behide us. I turned around, causing Blossom to look too and follow. "Whats wrong?" Buttercup started to float down. "I feel dizzy.." She held her head. We grabbed her. I saw my hand covered in blood and looked at Buttercup arm. "She is losing blood!" Blossom Beat me to saying. We flew home.

"Professor! Professor!" Blossom and I said together. He looked at us and then Buttercup in Blossom's arms. "Oh my." He took Buttercup to his lab. "You two go to bed. Buttercup will be healed quickly since she is created and not born and has powers. But explain what happened later." They nodded and headed to take a shower and take off the dirty dresses.

*2 hours later*

~Buttercup's POV~

I was suppose to be sleep, but when outside. I closed my eyes for 5 minutes. A memory flashed in my head of what happened last time I closed my eyes. I quickly opened them. There he was

that kid...

He smirked at me. "I'm surprised your not freaking out." I rolled my eyes. "Why every night I see you in my face. I need time to calm down and you always appear." He giggled. "Come live with me." Her eyes widen and then glared at him. "Hell no! I don't even know your name or how you are! Freak!" He chuckled again. "My name is Butch, the new kid that you were cursing at. At your school. I'm the werewolf prince. These are my brothers." Suddenly the red wolf from the party and the blond one were behide me. They turned human. "I'm Brick and thats Boomer." Brick said while pointing at the blue eyed boy. "hi." Boomer said kindly. I gave one wave. Well, I am going to bed like I should of been. I was going to open the door when Butch grabbed my arm **(The one not injured). **

"come."

"No!"

"come!"

"Let me go!"

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way!"

"FUCK YOU!"

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I turn around to see Brick with a bat and Boomer with a rope mouthing sorry. I know my vision was get hazy. Before I black out I punch Brick in the face hard making him fall. "Ouch!" Then I fell down. I was Butch catching me smirking. "You must love the hard way instead babe." He smiled. I was going to punch, but my fist fell. "kidnap-"

Butch: Buttercup need to use her powers.

Buttercup: I know right!

Butch: Cause she is helpless against my army!

Buttercup: Dick!

Butch: You want mine!

Boomer: We aren't your army!

Brick: We're brothers

Butch: Whatever! I wanna fuck Buttercup!

Buttercup: If your ready come and get it! *Listening to Selena Gomez song*

*Butch pounds on her and unbutton the first button, but Buttercup punch him off*

Buttercup: Fucking Horny Pervert!

*Brick and boomer stares at her black bra and starts drooling. She covers herself with her arms*

Buttercup: Do perverts run in your family?

*They nodd*

Me: gross... -.-


	4. Chapter 4 Saved or not

Bubbles: Hey read and review!

Me: I own the Powerpuffs and rowdyruffs!

Everyone: NO YOU DON'T!

Me: you realize you all did disclaimer... *evil smirk*

*They groan*

*normal POV*

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and realized some one was carring her over their shoulder. The grip got tighter when she groaned. "Goodmorning sleeping beauty." She realized who did this to her and where she was. She was in the woods. "Let me go!" She said trying to get away. "No can do babe, You picked the hard way." he snickered. She felt something hot on his back and dropped her. "Ouch! You fucking dropped me." she said. "What did you do?" She rolled her eyed "nonething." She started to walk away. "hey!" He grabbed her arm turning her around. "Stop acting like a bitch. Also your far from home now." She slapped his hand off and climb a tree. "come down!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "so stuborn..." he mumbled. He turns to a werewolf and next thing she knew he was next to her. He grabbed her a pushed her out laughing as she screamed. Then she was caught by Boomer smirking. She push him down and ran (human speed) away but, Butch and his brothers were infront of her. She frowned. "Can you kidnap someone else!" she yelled. "Nope. Your my mate." HE said. "what?" "Buttercup?! BUTTERCUP?! IS THAT YOU?!" Buttercup beamed. "Blossom! Bubble! hel-" Butch covered her mouth. Suddenly when they turn around there they were. "Buttercup who are they!?" Bubble hid behide Blossom just in case, the boys smirked. "Scared?" "no!" Blossom answered for her. Brick was checking out Blossom and Boomer did with Bubbles and wisper something to Butch. Butch nodded. "ya'll wanna come?" Brick asked. "no we are taking Buttercup and going." Bubbles said. "Blossom! Can we go now." Buttercup asked. "yea." she answered. Buttercup punched Butch and ran over. "ow!" The girl stood together in hero mode. "Wow. Humans are so dumb." Brick laughed. "We aren't that human." Blossom commented. "Heard of the Powerpuff Girls?" Buttercup said. The girls got in fighting stance. "A girly band I guess." They smirked to each other. "Lets show them." The girls floated. The boys looked shocked. They used their lazers to zap them as the boys turned into werewolfs and attacked.

Blossom was pushed to the ground. "Wow. Powers to waste." Buttercup and bubbles blew fire at him and her ran off her and 'accidently' screached Blossom. "ahhh!" she yelled. Buttercup took off her banage and passed it to Bubbles. "what are you do-" "put it on her!" She yelled zapping the boys from Blossom and Bubbles. Butch tackled her while she was distracted. "get off!" she yelled and gasped at Boomer over Bubbles. She zapped him off her little sister. (blossom is one secound older then buttercup and buttercup one secound older than bubbles. so they have same birthday.) Butch brought her attention when he screached her face. It was bleeding on her cheek. "My bad. Its a reason i did it. two." he smile. Then when she looked again her sisters were K.O and was in the boys arms. 'Oh no! I was not paying attention!' She looked again angried. "Your so fisty." He said sexyly. "GET OFF OF ME!" Suddenly she black out 'not again.'


	5. Chapter 5 Dranded

ME: I was soo happy when i saw 9 reveiws now it staying at 9! I need reviews or no more story story :(

Buttercup wakes up in a green room bigger and darker than hers. She sits up with a pain in her lower back and a burning feeling in her cheek.

"uggghhh, wat happened?" She moaned. Then all the memory rush to her head, like a brick being thrown at your forehead. "Blossom? Bubbles?" She quickly got up. But fell when she stood up and hit the floor. She moaned in pain. The door finally opens. A male version of Buttercup walked inside. Buttercup was the first thing that caught his eyesight. "Butterbabe are you ok?" He rushed towards her. She zapped at him three times. "I'm fine!" She frown. "Ok. I was helping you. Dont need da be such a bitch about it." But rolled his eyes. She tryed to get up but her arms were shaking and she met the floor again.

Buttercup looked up to see him smirking. "Stop smirking or i'll wipe it off your face!" He started laughing. "Ok. If you think you can." She clenched her fist. She gave up on getting up and layed there angry, thinking how to get up. She tryed flying but felt to weak to do it. Butch walked to her. "What did you do to me?!" He pretended to think. "NO FUCKING JOKES!" She shouted. "I don't know." He smiled laughing. "Where's my sisters!" "My bros got them. Don't worry they are perfectly fine." He said. "NOW ANSWER MY FIRST DAMN QUESTION! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He sqatted down next to her. "Calm down, calm down. I just injected you with some fluid no biggy." She tilted her head. "First of all no Biggy? Are you gay? Second. Fuck ya it is! And third. Most important. WHAT WAS IT!?" He smiled goofyly. "Um..No im not gay, I got you as my mate don't I? No it isn't a biggy, your not losing your powers and shit! And it just made you weaker for a few minutes. You'll be normal soon enough." She relaxed a bit. "Mate?" He narrowed his eyes at her confused and leaned his head to her and tilted it.

"Its when I choose you for.."

"Ya, I know. I don't wanna be one."

"To bad babe!"

"When my strength returns your dead!"

"Love you too!"

"Kidnaping asshole."

"Your saying that cause your horny. You get me the same way. Nice body"

"Change that. Kidnaping man-whore! The only reason you want me is for sex!"

"No. I love everything about you. Im saying your body, voice, touch and the pain you give me pysically turns me on."

She turns her head away and gagged. "So cute!" He said playfully. She glared at him. "Im still getting you for scretching me!" Don't worry I did it so you can become a alpha werewolf like me. HE kissed her cheek. "HELL NO! Im going to the professor so her can do what ever on me!" He looked confused. "Wow. Going to a lab to be fixed." He chuckled. "I was created not born. I was created to be a dauther and superhero." He stopped and looked at her. "Thats sounds cool! But you can't leave i'll miss you to much. I'd go on a rampage." He gently tracked his claw on he cheek like his the most romantic guy on Earth. He realized Buttercup was blushing and smile widely. 'Oh shit! Am I blushing at that! Its impossible no one can make me blush...but maybe the professor and my sisters'

She looked away quickly. "Ah, I finally got you to blush." She blushed harder. "I love it when you blush i'll do it often so I can see it again." Suddenly her energy was trying to come back 'finally!' But it wasn't all there. Her body was still trying. SHHHHHRRRKKKK! Butch saw claws on the window. "Hes here.." Butch growled. Buttercup make her body try to force her energy to her faster... Not fast enough...

Butch: Wanna know whats going on?

Buttercup Will I ever get the fuck up?!

Me: Please reveiw or the chapters stop her. I dont mean 1 review. More than one! :( please!

Blossom: Where are we?

Bubbbles: This is a Buttercup & Butch fanfic! Not all of us taking turns.

Brick: But who do you want to be explain on was going on with? Brick and Blossom or Boomer and Bubbles?

Boomer: Me of coarse the ladys love me! ;)

Brick: But your gay..

Boomer: NO IM NOT!

*They fight*

Me: reveiw plz!


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note Sorry

Guys I'm so sorry its been a week since my last one. Im going to start commenting on you reveiws, next chapter ill try to make longer cause on of the reveiws asked. Also please don't say things like this is pretty good or this is rather good. One of these readers know who im talking to, but I love good ones just dont make it that simple. If your mad cause I haven't been on lately blame Woozworld! I got obssessed with it lol. I know what to write next though. I also love how many reveiws I got! If i get to 50 you bet i'll make a number 2! If over im gonna pass out or even spaz. Btw im going to have and OOC person to make it more interesting and he'll be after Buttercup and you will see why the title is _SEE MY EYES _its also because I like the title LOL. Anyway, I have typed up the next chapter problem is... I have no idea how to transport it to this computer cause its on my computer in my room.

The problems in a list..

- no internet

- cant find the send button

- family (mom) don't want me to stay in my room. (weird I know)

Im thinking of changing my profile name and the summary but keeping the last part of the summary. Cause I like that part...

_Im falling, falling in love. Nothing can cure this feeling. Am I hurt, or am I healing?_

I was on woozworld before getting on here. If you play my name is XClawdeenWolfxX you cant search. Type Maxseny (my poor account) then look for the name. Anyway Im getting back on ;)

Love, Peace and skittles! (I love skittles) TASTE THE RAINBOW BITCHES!


	7. Chapter 7 Roman's Revenge

**Me: Aye, What you up to? Oh yea reading this, retarded question :p**

**Brick: Are you going to respond to their reviews or what?**

**Me: Almost forgot thank Brock!**

**Brick: Its Brick not Brock -.-**

**Me: Anyway!**

**Bloody Siler Roses: You said that on propose lol**

**coco candy21: I glad you like my story and for reviewing. I checked out your story on Tear drops on Blossom's guitar I think? Keep it up ;) (btw read and blue my be in next chapter if you want)**

**tomboy222: I am trying to update more often and thanks for your comment :D**

**tiny72000: Tank yous!**

**ROC95: I really love the positive reviews and how you read all my Powerpuff stories, but I don't like how its so simple no offense... (read chapter 6)**

**Lys Dis: Lol Im going to do that offen and do the unexpected! Im cray - cray like that!**

**Butch: You all only review because I'm in this story! Review more or I fuck you up!**

**Me: Oh yea, Im happy I have 19 reviews please don't let it stay that way! Ahhhhh!**

**Buttercup: Told you not to talk so long!**

***Buttercup tapes my arms and legs up and stabs me***

**Buttercup: She's dead! MUHHAHAHA!**

**Blossom: What have you done!**

**Bubbles: She is suppose to type this story!**

**Buttercup: Opps...**

**Boomer: Dummy!**

**Brick: You would say...**

**Butch: Ummm huh!**

***Comes to life***

**Buttercup: That's impossible!**

**Me: I have powers too... Plus Im a writer I can't die... But you can! Imma write it!**

**Buttercup: Please nooooo!**

**Me: Fine! Because I need you in the story but don't be relieved I'm still going to do something with it though. Whose laughing now! I have the power here!**

**Bubbles: On with the story!**

**Boomer & Blossom: Cause It my get ugly!**

"stay here.." He said picking her up and laying her back on the bed. She was glad she was at least able to struggle or move her fingers. When Butch went over to the window, Buttercup used the opportunity to try and sit up, but failing. A piece of glass cut her arm, a shattered noise filled her ears and Butch was thrown into a wall. Buttercup kind of panicked and tried harder. A handsome guy with silver hair and turquoise eyes came threw the window. He wore black long-sleeve shirt saying 'Too many rookies, not enough pros' (I saw a old man (lol) with the shirt, but it was short sleeve and red) He had regular jeans on and Jordans. Butch stood up and the guy walked towards him. Butch growled at him. "Butch muh boy! You haven't changed a bit! I heard you found your perfect match, good for you! Too bad you'll have her for a few minutes when I'm done with her. So hand her ova." He looked at her and winked. Buttercup had a chill run down her back. 'He may of looked cute but still seemed creepy for some unknown reason.' she thought. "Not If you were the strongest guy on Earth!" The guy laughed and Butch attacked with a punch. The guy had dodged it and uppercut him. Buttercup didn't wanna be here, but she loved watching a fight not as much as she loved joining though. Something took her to get away from them. Buttercup took a minute to think if she should listen. 'Should I? If I don't then something might just happen to me? If I do and none thing happens I'd moved for none thing and miss a good fight.' She decide to go ahead and try to move and ended up falling off the bed. Butch stopped. He was going to push the guy out the window. The guy noticed the fight was paused and his attention was on his mate. "Back in bed!" He ordered. "No." Buttercup argued. She grabbed the dresser and stood up, her legs shaking, threating to give up. The guy was now looking back at Butch and punched him in the face and kicked him in the chest. And Butch focused more in the fight. Butch kicked his face and the guy had blood in the corner of his mouth. "Bed. NOW!" She humphed him and turned her head away from him. "Make me!" Butch groaned. He fought the guy over to the dresser and pinned him on the dresser. That cause her to move her hand, the only support she had and fall down. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Shescolded. Butch couldn't help, but laugh at her. The guy attacked while he was distracted. He grabbed his arm and appear behind him. And twisted it. Butch was howling in pain. The guy threw him into the wall and smashed the dresser into him. Butch was now seeing stars.

The guy was breathing hard and turned to Buttercup. She was frightened. 'Why the fuck am I staring! He's after me now! START RUNNING OR CRAWLING! THIS IS BUTCH"S FAULT YOUR IN THIS CONDITION!' Her head yelled. She quickly tried flying, but floated for 0.3 seconds. (I have no idea how long that is, but I know its short.) She started crawled towards the door. He smiled at her attempt. She felt footsteps come closer to her. He flipped her on her back and she frowned at him. "Brave one aren't you? Its a sad sight seeing you this way." She wanted to spit in his face but thought against it. "Who the fuck are you?!" She said bitterly. "I'm Roman. I'm a werewolf from a different pack. I'm here to kill you." He thought for a moment and looked at her in the eyes. "On second thought, I'll kidnap you. And trash this place. Your way to beautiful to be covered in blood." She dragged a claw from her cheek to her neck for a minute and back again. Then he put his hand on her thigh. "Get away from me you fucktard!" He picked her up. She was struggling. He laid her on the bed. She had a bad feeling. He climbed on top of her. "Don't be afraid." He grinned. "I'm never afraid!" She shouted. "Be glad I can't move or I'd be kicking yo as!" She glared at him. 'I lied, Im afraid but not of him. Just on what he may do...' He kissed her. She was not interested and unexpectedly kneed him. He broke the kiss have feel down. When he stood, she zapped him with her lasers in her eyes. He got mad and jumped on her biting her hard on the shoulder enough for her to badly bleed. She stared screaming.

*Blossom's POV*

"Don't be that way." Brick said. I was facing away from him, keeping good distance. I don't trusted these boys! And I know my sisters feel the same way. My sisters. I hope they're okay. I don't believe him. He said that she was fine and to take his word for it and if its a lie I may shoot him down right now. I wanted to, but to lost in thought to do it. I felt like crying. Not knowing where they are and thinking none stop about them is.. is.. horrible! Worse than horrible actually. I'm the oldest! The leader! We are family and Powerpuffs! I need to make a plan. Its all or none thing. I really hope their fine. I mean who wanna feel lonely. And Brick is ugh! I-. A familiar, horrible, painful scream echoed in my ears. "BUTTERCUP!" "I told you she is fi-" I pushed him away and ran out the room super speed following the painful scream.

*Bubbles POV*

I felt a tingle in my spine. Like something bad was going to happen. "I don't feel right.." I whispered to myself. "Whats wrong?" The guy behind me, I think Boomer said. "It doesn't feel...comfortable without my sisters and I feel something bad, very bad is happening or going to happen...to one of them." I started crying. Even though Buttercup is mean to me sometimes, we are still family and have moments and good times too. Blossom take cares of us, even if she's uptight and sometimes be mean. We are all family. And love each other dearly. "Its going to be ok. If you want I'll-" I jumped as a screamed echoed threw the room. "HELP ME!" I jumped up. "BUTTERCUP!" I opened the door and pink shriek trail by and came back in front of me. Boomer walk to me. "BUBBLES! COME ON! BUTTERCUP IS IN TROBLE!" I slapped Boomer. "LIAR!" "I didn't know!" But I didn't hear cause she was already gone. Blue and pink sheiks ran down the hall til we saw a green door. We heard the boys running in the distance. Blossom kicked down the door. I gasped In pure horror and shock.

*normal POV*

They saw Butch passed out on the floor and a guy on top of Buttercup, biting her. "BLOSSOM! BUBBLES HELP!" Buttercup screamed. The glass in the room broke. (Sonic scream. Can't effect him unless he was the target.) Blossom ran over and punched him into a wall. "Back off of my little sister!" Blossom yelled running over to him to beat the shit out of him. Boomer and Brick came in and looked at Buttercup in pain and Butch on the floor. They ran to Butch and shaked him. He woke up. "Wha- what hap-" "AHHH! BUBBLES! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Buttercup screamed. The pillow and covers were drowned in blood. Bubbles tired to stop the bleeding, but it kept bleeding. "I know! I know! Im tring to help!" Bubbles panicked. Butch ran over to Buttercup and held her hand then looked at Roman. Buttercup arched her back in pain screaming. The boys ran over to help Buttercup, and Butch made his way to Roman. Blossom zapped him and he stumbbed in front of the window. "You can't make me stop!" "UGH!" Butch ran into him and Roman fell out the window. Blossom looked out and saw him get up and run away, disapearing in the woods. "Is he dead?" Butch asked, he hoped she'd say yes. "No." She pouted, even though she is unable to kill only injury, no one messes with her family. "I'm afarid he will stop at none to steal Buttercup from me." He growled and ran to Buttercup. Blossom walked to the window. And started to think. 'I wonder what Butch is not telling us? I know he is hiding something...'

Me: Like I?

Buttercup: Now I see what you were saying...

Me: I was going to refill you and let you kick his ass but nooooo you had to kill me!

Buttercup: Sorry ok!

Brick: Too late!

*pounce on Brick*

Me: Reveiw plz ;) i'll comment on them next chapter, won't be long... schools almost here ugh!

Love, peace and **_SKITTLES!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Another Note Sorry

Sorry its been a month since I made a fanfiction. Blame Poptropica and School for the fun and homework and test! Btw Im making a New fanfiction crossover, my first crossover. A Powerpuff girls and Teen Titans fanfiction and there will start of conflict and fighting each other. You no why... because three certain boys (hint! hint!). There will be ButchxButtercup, BlossomxBrick, BubblesxBoomer, RobinxRaven and a sprinkle of BBxRae. If you don't know what Teen Titans are look them up! My favorite character is Raven. How come people call her a demon and rarely say she is from Azarth? Back To Powerpuff girls.

New chapter comes in 2 years! Yay!... Just kidding, Friday is the next chapter. Anyway I also changed my name if you didn't know. It matches me I love Emerald and I asked 20 people "On a scale of 1 to 10, how crazy do you thing I am?" 1 out of 20 said 10 :D. That's truth I admit. One person said 6... weird -.- . Anyway crossover comes out probally tomorrow, depending on the time I leave school and bus arrive :/

Your Awesome writer...

- Psychic Emerald

P.S: I know its not a letter lol.

Love, Peace and **SKITTLES!**


	9. Chapter 9 sister power

Me: Sorry everyone about the waiting...

Buttercup: ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS!

Brick: Stop talking and write the story! Its the least you could do for them!

Me: FINE! This is a mini story though its to let you know its not long...again. I only make chapters if you reveiw more than once! Oh the reason I didnt make it on time is because my story was deleted on mistake and it was hard work! So I didn't wanna write it again! Oh and blame school...

.

.

.

Im Very Psycho!

.

.

.

Bubbles couldn't help but cry as she stared at her bloody hands. Boomer looked at her and touched her shoulder. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. She quickly hugged Boomer and his eyes widened then he held her. Brick watched them then looked at Blossom observing Buttercup while He and Butch helped Buttercup. "BLOSSOM! OH FUCK, STOP STANDIN AROUND! HELP!" Buttercup screamed. Blossom pushed everyone away from Buttercup. "What the hell Blossom!?" Butch shouted having mixed emotions. "Imma save her, but you all but Bubbles have to turn around." She said making an example with her finger. "Do it for Buttercup..." She wispered. They looked at each other, then obey her. Bubbles walked over with Blossom to Buttercup.

A green light flashed. "You can turn around now." Blossom said. The boys saw Buttercup sitting up on her bed and frowning. "I will get my revenge!" Buttercup stood up. Suddenly, Butch rammed into her and hugged her, picking her up as well. "Your fine!" He shouted. "Uh, yea! NOW PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled. He grinned and sat her down.

*Out somewhere*

Roman sat on his bed thinking about Butch's mate. He looked at her eyes and thats when he felt a feeling he usually pretend to feel. He rubbed his silver hair in fuatration. His golden eyes were now silver. He liked his lips from the blood on them. He bit her to mark her, no matter if Butch already did. He frowned at the thought of him and HIS Buttercup. 'She is no longer going to be yours Butch. Shes mine.' He thought.

Butch: By the way teardrop! Im not weak! Just... Buttercup distracted me!

Buttercup: Don't put me in it! And don't say poor Buttercup! Cause im going to beat Roman's and Butch's ass!

Butch: And i'll beat the shit out of Roman and show Buttercup whos boss!

Blossom: Good luck with that. -.-

Boomer: Let them go at it.

Bubbles: Why?

Brick: Cause hes bord...

Me: Reveiw more that once! My goal is 50 reveiws!


	10. Chapter 10 I'll Kill YOU!

Me: Lol! Im out of school early YAY! And I'm home alone!

Blossom: Emerald...

Me: What?

Blossom: Tell them...

Me: Tell what... .

Brick: The whole truth!

Me: Fine, well I was in 2nd period and text my mom in class. I was by my new friend (no new friends! No new friends! No new friends! no, no, no ~a song~) I convinced her my head hurts and she picked me up :D good news for both of us right? Well right now she suspects me in bed asleep and not on the computer, but imma bad ass. HAHA She should know better!

Buttercup: HA! Seems your are more like me!

Butch: And me!

Buttercup: no...no...not like you -.-

Butch: But we are cou-

Buttercup: I KNOW!

Me: Oooooookkkkkk... .-.

Boomer: This may be a little short because today she is going to update Uncontrollable Rage and Stalking my Pray! Isn't that awesome!

Bubbles: Hooray!

Boomer: no...

Bubbles: ummm...Yahoo!

Boomer: no... I prefer Bing..

Bubbles: YAY!

Boomer: Better!

Brick: Your sister is an idiot...

Blossom & Buttercup: What!

*Blossom was about to jump him, but Buttercup pushed her down and jumped him instead!*

Brick: AHHHHHH!

.

.

.

Butch: By the way Teardrop! Fuck you! I'll Eat you!

Me: HE DIDN"T MEAN IT! *punches him* HE ISN'T COMPLETELY TRAINED!

Butch: No one can tame me!

Me: OHHH BUTTERCUP!

Butch: *Hears stomps* OH SHIT! *runs*

Buttercup: OHHHHHH BUTCH! COME BACK AND PLAY! *chases him*

Me: Sorry he is special... Congratz to ROC95! You reviewed 6 out of 8 of my fics! If I could hug you right now! But Teardrop... YOU TOLD BUTCH! LOL!

.

.

.

.

I'm more psychic than you! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Brakes a baby doll face and kicks it out the window* TEEEEHEEEE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buttercup frowned at him. "You are fucking weak! You let him get away and if you never gave me that shot! He would of been DEAD!" She scolded. His eyes widened then he frowned too. Boomer and Brick gulped and grabbed the other two puffs and ran out, closing the door behind them. "YOUR SAYING ITS MY FAULT! YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU! YET YOU THREAT ME IF I DO! I LISTENED TO YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU BELONG TO ONLY ME!" He disagreed with her. Buttercup eyes were filled with rage and a bit of... fear? "I DON'T BELONG TO NO ONE MAINLY YOU! AND WHAT YOUR SAYING IS NOT IMPORTANT OR SIMILAR TO WHAT I AM SAYING! I'M SAYING YOUR WEAK AND I'M ABLE TO KILL YOU IN ONE ATTACK! ROMAN EVEN GOT YOU! SO MUCH FOR BEING A WOLF PRINCE! YOU GOT YOU STUPID ASS KICKED! AND IF I WAS YOUR MATE THEN AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO PROTECT ME! I ALMOST BLEED TO MY FUCKING DEATH!" Butch felt as if he was losing the argument and glared at her. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing! "WHAT I'M SAYING IS AS IMPORTANT AS YOUR SAYING! AT LEAST I TRIED! I CAN'T DO IT ALL BY MY SELF! YOU CALL ME WEAK!? YOU WERE ON THE FLOOR TAKING YOUR FUCKING TIME! LIKE WE ALL CAN WAIT ON YOU! YOU COULD OF TRIED AND FOUGHT AS MUCH AS YOU COULD! YOU CAN'T SAY YOU TRIED! I ONLY DRUGGED YOU CAUSE YOU ARE INSANE! YOUR WEAK! WE WERE HAPPY YOU WERE OK! BUT AS SOON AS YOUR BETTER YOU YELL AT ME! ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING! EMOTIONS? SOFT-SIDE? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I COULD DEFEAT YOU WITH ONE FUCKING HAND BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK YOU WEAK SLUTTY BITCH!" He spat. He growled and her eye twitched in anger.

"I guess you a-" She tackled him threw the wall and it crumbled in that area. They landed on the grass. They were covered in dirt, grass, stress sweat, and rubble. "FUCK YOU!" She screamed and flew towards him. He turned into a wolf and charged at her! He clawed her face and it bleed. He smirked at her as she shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Buttercup saw him change back and he suddenly was behind her. He elbowed her head and as cried out in pain. The blow made it difficult to focus on the attacks she would send. She punched at him with all her might, but her eyes were playing tricks. He easily ducked them all and punched her in the face. She flew back and glared at him. "Quit?" He smiled. He was untouched other than falling a long way down to the ground. She hesitated before standing straight up. "Your stubborn bitch you." She fake a smile at him. "Looks like I have to put you in your place!" He shouted and came for her. She flew up. He stopped, but slid into the mansion walk. "OW! bitch.." He mumbled not knowing she could fly. She took the opportunity and kicked his face. He flew into a wooden wall and broke it. Dust was all around making it hard to see. She looked around for him. "Looking for me babe?" She turned around. He upper cut her and punched her in the stomach. She crashed into 7 trees, each was cut in half now. He looked in the direction she disappear in the dust. He heard a noise. Suddenly above him was a tree. Buttercup was holding it. "UGH!" She threw it down to him. He looked shocked and moved. They were panting. She tried to rest in the sky, but unexpectedly rocks and twigs were hitting her. Her clothes were ripped and had blood stains, same with Butch. Then a Bolder was thrown! A direct hit! She fell out the sky. A small crater was made. Her eyes were closed, opened in time before Butch punched her. She moved out the way. The bolder was about to land... on Butch! She noticed and he looked up. He too shocked to move stood there. Buttercup flew up and punched it into 1000s of pebbles. He was going to say thanks til she grabbed is collar and flew up with him. "AHHH! WHOA!" He screamed at the height. He clawed her torso and she screamed. She looked at him smirking. "Wanna get down?" His eyes widen. "No! You wouldn't dare!" "Not an answer!" She zoomed down with him in her grip. "Your psycho!" He exclaimed. "You'll hurt us both!" He yelled at her.

Me: Hey! I'm the psycho one here!

Butch: You wrote it...

Me: GRRRRRR!

Everyone: Your the most psychic and Emeraldest person we ever meet!

Me: AWE! You mean it!

RRB: Y-Yes Don't kill us! Kill the girls!

PPG: NO! WE LOVE YOU! DO THE BOYS!

Me: HA! I really am psycho!

.

.

.

Pick what should happen.

A.) They crash both injured, but willing to still fight.

B.) Buttercup stops and loses to Butch.

C.) They crash but Buttercup gets hurt instead and still fights.

D.) Butch does something to make her stop. It hurts them, but not as much as it would it she continued.

.

.

.

Love, Peace and Ski- I REALLY GOTTA PEE!

.

.

.

.

Literally!

.

.

.

- Psychic Em- NO TIME! GOTTA GO PEE!


End file.
